1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a generation device, and more particularly to a liquid-filled hydroelectric generation device which can generate power stably regardless of the flow rate of the water source.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 8, a conventional run-of-river hydropower system includes a canal 72 diverted from a main stream 71 and a water turbine 73 placed in the canal 72. The water flowing through the main stream 71 is diverted into the main stream 71 and the canal 72, and spins the water turbine 73 to drive a generator for generating electric power.
However, the conventional run-of-river hydropower system can generate electric power with a volume of water flowing through. A smaller volume of water in dry seasons may not have sufficient force to propel the water turbine 73 to generate power. The generating efficiency of the conventional run-of-river hydropower system is unstable and is affected by climate and seasons.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a liquid-filled hydroelectric generation device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.